Rebecca and Frank (Requested)
by Randomnerdystories
Summary: Summary: Rebecca is happy to vist the gloom house. But what happens when she falls for Frank? Read to find out Idea by Rebecca gloom (check her stories out on wattpadd)
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**REBECCA AND FRANK** (Requested)

A/n: hi guys! Sorry for not posting the wish chapter 2. We know some of you want us to continue the story. Right now I'm doing some requested stories. I'm gonna do a portal 2'story next. Btw the requests for the stories are gonna close on 5/12/14. So ya. Hint on another story requested *cough* Sonic screwdriver *cough* gonna continue the stories that requested but I won't continue taking requests 5/12/14. Okay enjoy! And sorry if it's horrible we tried.

Rebecca was excited to go to the gloom house! after so many years of wanting to go she can finally go! She was so excited that she even peeked thru the she knocked on the door and ruby opened the door

"Hi I'm Ruby! Your Rebecca right?"

"Yes!"

Rebecca soon walked past ruby and walked around the room.

"Wow..."

"FIRE IN THE HALL!"

"AAH!"

Frank soon fell and so did Rebecca

"Sorry! So sorry!"

"HEY- it's alright..."

Rebecca gave him a warm smile. So did he.

"Hi I'm frank."

"I'm Rebecca.."

They both blushed real hard.

"Sorry my brother and my friend iris shot me out of a cannon."

"Uh.."

"Long story.."

"Haha well I'm glad your alright."

"You too.."

"Well umm I gotta be unpacking.."

"Hey wanna go to the karaoke club tonight? I heard they are having a singing contest tonight."

"Sure thing." Said Rebecca

She went up to her room and unpacked. Soon she got ready. All smiling. Soon she was ready the. She went downstairs.

* * *

"Sorry frank." Said len

"It's alright." Said frank

"Why are you dressing up?"

"Oh um..I'm going to the karaoke club."

"With who?"

"..."

"What about iris?"

"She doesn't like me that way and I should move on."

"Well do what you want. But who is the girl?"

"Rebecca."

"Well have fun."

"Alright bye!"

Soon frank left.

"So let's go!"

"Alright!"

* * *

-at the karaoke club-

"Wow."

"Cool huh?"

"Ya.."

Soon Rebecca accidentally bumped into someone

"WATCH IT YOU FREAK!" Screamed a girl

"YOU WATCH IT BLABBER MOUTH!" Rebecca snapped back

"OH YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS THE HARD WAY! THEN WE ARE DOING THIS THE HARD WAY! WAIT REBECCA! YOU LITTLE UGH! Well..I challenge...you..TO A KARAOKE CONTEST!"

-everyone gasps-

"Rebecca I think we should go.."

"NO FRANK!"

"Alright but you have to sing a duet with someone."

"Frank."

"Hmm I pick that guy with the motorcycle jacket."

"Fine..let's go pick a song!"

Rebecca dragged frank to the stage..

So did the other girl with some random guy

"OKAY PEOPLE WE ARE HAVING A CONTEST! First Some girl with a motorcycle guy!"

"OKAY WE PICK.."

"SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

"NO YOU DORK FACE WE ARE SINGING THIS!"

"FINE BUT YOUR PAYING ME 20 bucks for this!"

"Fine whatever!"

"Okay pick we don't have all day."

"Okay I will sing Love me"

"Alright whatever."

* * *

Love me!

(Written by Zoey ps it is ment to be horrible! XD)

"LOVE ME YOU! LOOOVE MEEE!"

"IM TOO SEXY FOR MY SHI-"

"SHUT UP YOU!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"FOLLOW THE LYRICS!"

"OKAY FINE! I LOOOVEE YOU! YOU COW!"

"I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID SON OF A B-"

"I KNOW!"

"I WILL PUNCH YOU REAL HARD AFTER THIS MY LOVE!"

"SHUT UP- EWWW! EWWW! EWWWWWWWW! YOUR UGKY!"

"UGKY!? THATS NOT A WORD YOU HATER!"

"IT IS B-"

" IM DONE! YOUR NOT GETTING 20 BUCKS!"

"OKAY NEXT UP IS REBECCA AND FRANK! AND LETS HOPE THEY ARE BETTER!"

"Okay we will sing..."

* * *

I loved you.

(By Zoey p.s. not terrible!)

"We traveled all over the world.."

"But never said those words..."

"We gazed under those words but never said those 3 words.."

"I never got to tell you the truth..your beauty and courage made it hard.."

"I would cross mountains for you.."

"I never got to tell you...I loved you..."

"Ever since you left..I never told you I loved you..."

"I loved you...one day I will come back.."

"I..."

"...but for now move on...one day I will come back..for you...and we will never be seprerated again...I love you..."

* * *

"Kinda good but not terrible.." Said the karaoke guy

"Thank you." Said Rebecca

"The winner is REBECCA AND FRANK! THE BEST KAROKE COUPLE AND LOVE COUPLE!"

"Wait wha-"

"REBECCA AND FRANK! WOOHOO"

Soon Rebecca and frank came back.

"So that was fun..and very interesting.."

"Ya it was.."

Soon frank kissed Rebecca on the cheek and left. Rebecca soon blushed hard and giggled a bit..she was smiling really hard..so was frank.

'And that was the day...I fell for frank..' - Rebecca

* * *

1 day later.

"Past the cereal please" asked skullboy

"Sure." Ruby said as she passed it to skullboy

"So how was your 'Date'" said len

"Ya how was it?" Asked iris sarcastically

"Ya..." Said misery

Rebecca and frank both spit out their orange juice fast

"It wasn't a date...was it?" Asked Rebecca

"Umm..." Said frank nervously

Soon frank grabbed Rebecca's arm and his and put in the air all dramatically.

"Yes it was..it wasn't at first...but I changed my mind.."

Rebecca smiled happily..so did frank

* * *

TBC...

Next time...

"A TIME MACHINE OH MY GOD!"

"NO ITS A DIMENSION THING! UGH NEVER MIND!"

Written by THE WHOLE CAST

Idea by: Rebecca Gloom

HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Cast

Rebecca as Rebecca Gloom

Frank Rock as Frank

Len Rock as Len

Ruby G. Gloom as Ruby Gloom

Skullboy as Himself

Misery Banshee as Misery

Iris Cyclops as Iris

More for next time...

"FRANK! PULL THE LETHER!"

"I CANT!"

"WE ARE STUCK! TRY TO CALL FOR HELP!"

Random Nerdy Stories Studios.


	2. Chapter 2: The mayor's daughter

Rebecca and Frank

Chapter 2: The Mayor's daugther.

A/n: sorry I have not been updating. I have been really busy writing some chapters for my other stories that I also haven't updated much like the wish.. Also I'm busy with all The things I need to know before I enter middle school. AND BLAH BLAH BLAH! Plus it is kinda hard for the cast since we all live in different places. Well enjoy!

Chapter 2

"FRANK!"

"WHAT!?" Said frank angrily

"Remember out record deal we got last week?"

"Umm ya?"

"Well we are gonna lose it!"

"Wait...WHAT!?"

Rebecca and frank

Starring...

Rebecca Gloom

Frank

And other random people...

"Wait what!?"

"Turns out the guy is thinking of taking it away cause we are not good enough." Said len all bumped out.

"Well there has to be away.."

"Actully I have a solution for that!

"How?"

"well I called the mayor and he decided to bring his daughter here to help us."

"And you did this with out me?"

"That's because you suck at ideas."said len

"Shut up len." Said frank

"Well anyways get everything ready. His daugther is thinking of Putting a concert."

"I don't really know.."

"Come on! We need this! It's our career or being losers for life.." Said len

"Fine.."

Later that day..

DING DONG!

"I will get it!" Said Rebecca as she opened the door..

Soon her eyes grew wide with anger.

"ALYSSA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"UGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE UGLY GIRL!"

"I LIVE HERE! WELL ATLEAST I DONT WEAR A WIG!"

"UGH! But mark my words! You will soon wish I'm your friend..not your foe.."

"Why are you even here?"

"Oh..I'm just helping the guys..for a concert I'm holding..btw I don't know if you heard but my daddy is the mayor!"

"HOW!?"

"He has his ways..let's just say Mayor June is not mayor anymore..and she might be behind bars..for something she did not do.."

"UGH!"

"Excuse me..and btw where is your boyfriend..he is cute.."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH BACK OFF ALYSSA! YOUR NOT GONNA RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN!"

"I'm just saying..but remember..I can twist him under my finger in a second.."

"Ya..the middle finger!"

"Whatever..I'm gonna go find your boyfriend and his lame brother .."

Alyssa soon left all sassy like making Rebecca furious.

Alyssa found the guys.

"HEY!"

"Oh h- Wait and minute aren't you that girl Rebecca hates?"

"Oh..that...well who cares..let's just say we healed those wounds.." said Alyssa as she lied.

"Umm okay.."

"Now I don't know if you mind but can Rebecca please join us right now?"

"Uh why?" Said frank

"Just saying.." Said Alyssa.

Soon she left and set up some of the props and told len to get her a smoothie...at a factory..out of Gloomsville..

"Bye frank!"

"What do you mean bye?"

"I'm getting Alyssa a smoothie..she may be kinda foes with Rebecca but she is H-H-Hot!"

"Whatever just don't be late for the concert."

"I won't gosh!" Said Len as he left.

Rebecca soon came in.

"Okay I got your text..what's going on?"

"Umm well we are gonna do a rehearsal."

"Okay..but where is len?"

"Uhh..Alyssa might have sent him out of town just for a simple smoothie.."

"Uhh.."

"Well anyways atleast you can see my pla-"

"And me!"

"Ugh are you serious!?"

"Umm ya! NOW WATCH ME RATBECCA!"

"ITS REBECCA!"

"Whatever." Said Alyssa

Soon Alyssa and frank played a romance song making Rebecca really jealous...soon after the song Alyssa did something that made Rebecca wanna throw a fit..

"Well we are done...so now for the final act.."

Soon Alyssa quickly kissed frank.

"Done!"

Rebecca soon start to cry with tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.

"REBECCA WAIT!"

"YA REBECCA CRY SOME MORE! I WANNA SEE MORE TEARS!"

Rebecca ran to her room and sat next to a wall..she sniffled and cried and couldn't think straight..soon frank went Into the room and hugged her.

"Look I know Alyssa is stupid and a bit of a b******! But don't let her bring you down.."

"I know but..ITS YOUR CAREER! I should not be the problem for you not being famous anymore.."

"Look your more important to me than anything."

Soon frank kissed Rebecca on the forehead and went back to garage.

"Look Alyssa I'm sorry but if your gonna keep Hurting my girlfriend I don't want you to help me with my career! Even if your the mayor's daughter!"

"Fine! I don't wanna waste my time at this hideous place! ADIOS!" Said Alyssa as she stormed out..

"I GOT THE SMOOTHIE!"

"Umm dude Alyssa is not helping us anymore..so.."

"AWW CRAP! YOUR SERIOUS! I WENT TO A STUPID FACTORY FOR NOTHING! ugh!" Said len as threw the smoothie in the trash can..

Soon Rebecca went outside with frank...

"So Rebecca..I know Iv been a terrible boyfriend and-"

"I get it.."

They stayed silent for a moment when they soon saw a HUGE LIGHT COMING DOWN!

"AHHHH!"

"AHH!"

The couple soon went away from the crazy object and saw it was a guitar..

"Cool!"

"Uhh.."

"What is it?"

Frank let out a shrug..soon he played it..something happened..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: The guitar

Rebecca and frank

Chapter 3: The guitar.

As frank strummed the guitar they both vanished and appeared at a doorstep...

"What is thi-" said Rebecca wierdly.

"I think..it's my house..does this guitar travel In time!? YAY!"

"You sure frank?"

"I'm sure Rebecca.."

Frank slowly opened the door and what they both saw was the ugliest room they ever saw..Rebecca saw frank and len (younger versions) playing around.

"Umm frank..you Did not tell me you were a conjoined twin.."

"Oh..ya..we got separated after we decided we just couldn't keep sharing every single thing.."

"Oh...why did you guys live here?"

"My parents were poor..but they managed to get us a guitar.."

"How did you manage to get into the gloom house if it was only for the wealthy?"

"Well let's just say my parents and were both really good friends..he let me and len to to the gloom house..of course ruby greeted us..I think I saw you.."

"Oh ya..I was visiting ruby.."

"Why?"

Rebecca Did not answer.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca just stood there all silent..she looked miserable.

"Please tell me!"

"YOU WANT AN ANSWER! FINE! MY PARENTS DIED IN A TORNADO WHEN I WAS ONLY 2! I NEVER REALLY SAW THEM! I VISTED RUBY FOR A WEEK AND THEN WENT TO LIVE WITH MY TERRIBLE AUNT OPAL! YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

Frank stood silent then..Rebecca too...frank felt guilty..he wished he did not say anything.

"Rebecca..I'm so sorry.."

"It's alright..it's not your fault because of their deaths.."

Soon they left the house and frank strummed the guitar again.

Except instead of time travel it was different.

"Huh? Where are we!?"

"...cool we are on mars!"

"Umm actual-"

"SHHH! DONT RUIN MY HAPPY MOMENT!"

Frank was jumping up and down like a little kid. Rebecca just stood there frowning and giving him a death glare.

Soon as frank was jumping up and down singing like a total idiot..where he was standing started to move..Rebecca's glare turned into a horror face..

"Frank...RUNNNN!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Said the orange beast

"AHHHH!" Said frank as he ran.

BOTH REBECCA AND FRANK RAN AND RAN AWAY FROM THE WIERD BEAST.

"OMG! OMG! WE ARE GONNA DIE WE ARE GONNA DI-"

Rebecca soon slapped him and kissed him.

"FRANK! DONT BE A WUSS!"

She soon slapped him again.

"OWW! And...can't BELIVE that was our first kiss."

"Look we have to get out of here! We can't stay here for the rest of the time!"

"Stupid guitar! I don't know how to get back home!"

"Wait..did that monster say give it back?"

"Umm..what did he mean?"

"Wait a minute..that orange strum..says home..it's his home so..."

Franks eyes widen. He soon realized what Rebecca ment and quickly went to the orange beast.

"HEY ORANGE! CATCH YOUR LITTLE GUITAR! I DONT WANT IT!"

"THANKS YOU PUNEY LITTLE BLUE GUY! AND BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL!"

"AWW THANKS!"

"That's just insulting.."

Soon the orange beast strummed the guitar and put them back home.

"PHEW! "

"Goodness! Okay.. Who knew right?"

"Well no more adventures for me!"

Soon a knock was on the door.

Rebecca opened it and saw Crystal,sapphire,and aunt Quinn all giggling and such.

"What's going on?"

"Did you not here!? It's a girls night! SQUEE! Are you ready? And is ruby ready? Is iris also ready and misery?"

"Uh-"

Soon misery,iris,and ruby came down stairs and took Rebecca off her feet..

"GIRLS NIGHT OUT! We have one every year and all girls invited!"

The girls all did a happy dance..Rebecca looked at frank and saw his reaction..oh god..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: A DAY Without Rebecca

? And frank

Chapter 4: a day without Rebecca...

A/n: I'm trying to make this kinda similar to Rebecca's Wattpadd stories. I read one of her chapters and I wanted this to be kinda similar..ENJOY!

"Rebecca..I was wondering if you wanna go in a date with me?"

"Aww tomorrow?"

"Ya tomorrow!"

Soon Rebecca hugged frank quickly.

"Bye frank!"

The girls shut the door. Leaving frank like this - - - O.O

Frank of course sighed and went to the garage. He was so bored without Rebecca.

He has not been this bored since that day len and him got separate bodies and Len did his own thing. Rebecca was his new Best friend..the one he cared about..his girlfriend..he tried to get himself entertained but couldn't. He soon went inside the gloom house and tried talking to the other guys.

"Well frank she's a girl..a girl needs her shopping day! How would you feel like if something hold you back from having a fun guys night out! I understand your pain but you can't really do anything. There is one day when those you love can't be there that day! So think about it." Said skullboy to frank as he was building something.

"How would you know? You don't have a girl friend!- oh are you talking about ruby eh? A little birdy told me she likes you."

"Shut up frank..and pfft no I don't like ruby..she's my friend and- even if I did it's none of your business!" Said skullboy as he turned red.

"Fine.." Soon frank went to the kitchen to find len hugging some WIERD thing.

"Uhh...what are you doing? Is that a picture of iris!?"

"Yes! You said you don't like her anymore! Got a problem pretty boy?"

"Umm no..just wondering.."

"It's just a picture!"

"Give it len!"

They fought over the picture (frank wanted to see it and post it on gloom book AKA Facebook.) soon frank grabbed the pic and saw it was a drawing of iris and len holding hands.

"HAHAAHAH! LEN FINALLY HAS A REAL CRUSH!"

"Shut up dude! Now give it back!" Said len

"Okay but before I do.."

Soon frank quickly snapped a pic of it. "BYE! Hahaha!" Frank started running like a madman ..suddenly this day was not so boring..well for now..

"FRANK DELETE THAT PICTURE! REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU POSTED SOMETHING ABOUT ME ON GLOOM BOOK! YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF ME WHEN YOU PUT MY HAND IN WATER AND MADE ME PEE!"

"YOU GOTTA ADMIT IT WAS HULARIOUS!"

"NO IT WAS NOT!"

Soon the phone rang. Frank called it.

"Hello? Is this Frank Rock?"

"Umm ya?"

"I want to say that I'm the mayor of gloomsville..and I have been told by my precious little daugther that you were treating her like dirt! And kicked her out of the house!"

"Yes mayor but it was because-"

"NO BUTS! Alyssa is coming tomorrow to hang out with you so you get a good relationship! Is that clear? If you don't you will say bye bye to your record deal and pack your bags and say good bye to your friends and leave gloomsville forever! Is that clear?"

"Yes..mayor.."

"GOOD! Hope you don't have any plans..."

"Ya...plans.."

Frank knew he shouldent stand up Rebecca but she can't say no to the mayor ETHIER..but if Rebecca finds out why..she's gonna be pissed..frank just decided to go with the flow and not worry about it until the next day..I think..

Soon frank waited and waited..soon the door opened..it was Rebecca..

He quickly hugged her and freaked her out.

"FRANK YOUR TOO TIGHT! CANT BREATHE!"

Soon he stopped and Rebecca tried heading to her room..frank grabbed on to her foot like a little kid.

"FRANK LET GO!"

Ding-Dong!

"I will get it!" Said frank quick.

He opened the door..it was Alyssa..

"What is she doing here? Are you gonna ruin our date?"

"I'm here for MY date..with frank.."

TBC...

Next episode June 21st.


	5. Chapter 5:The Date

Rebecca and Frank

Chapter 5: The Date

Written by Kate and Zoey

"Frank?!" Said Rebecca with her eyes starting to tear up

"Sorry.." He mouthed to her..

"Come on frank let's go!" Said Alyssa as she flipped her hair and grabbed frank..and headed towards the karaoke club..leaving Rebecca with tears rolling down her cheeks..and her fists ready to punch somebody.

Alyssa drove happily but frank was frowning. He looked outside and just kept thinking of becca. They arrived at the KAROKE place.

"Wow...it's.."

"UGLY! JUST LIKE AWHILE BACK!"

"Actully it's really pretty!"

"Frank..your so..cute ya know?"

"Ew..."

Soon Alyssa kissed frank.

"Thanks for the kiss! NOW LETS SING!"

"Actully I'm-"

"I SAID LETS SING!"

Frank kept staring at her..he was scared..but she just kept smiling at him..

An hour past..he saw a water bottle..he quickly grabbed it and Threw it at Alyssa.

"AHHH! MY DRESS! UGH! YOUR LUCKY YOUR CUTE FRANK! LUCKY! UGH!"

She stormed off and went to the bathroom to take the stain out..soon a young couple that looked like Rebecca and Frank went on stage..thier names were Riley and Freddie. And they sang the exact same song as he and Rebecca..he soon started getting flashbacks of Rebecca..he never felt the same way towards anyone like he did with Rebecca. Although sometimes..you know those animals that look like they are so cute but when you touch them they bite you? They reminded him of her..cause she was girly and very rebellious and stood up for herself..he soon looked around and headed out the exit and ran towards the gloom house.

"I can't BELIVE him.."

"Maybe he has a good reason Rebecca..but don't be worried..and at the same time be cautious..I kinda dated him before and let's just say I might of rejected him..but he DIDENT give me a smile every time he sees me..nor did he kiss me on the cheek every night..nor did he give me a flower every month." Said iris

"How do you know I get flowers?" Asked Rebecca

"Everything goes around sweetie..everything does." Said iris

"Uhh..creepy.."

"Get used to it..the gloom house isent normal..I swear...I mean SERIOUSLY! "

"I guess..who do you like now?"

"Well..not anyone really..Iv been heart broken enough this year...hey that's a pretty bracelet.."

"Thanks..it's my mom's..she gave me it when I was only 6 months old..she died when I was only 1."

"Oh Rebecca I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay..I don't deserve happiness.."

"You do Rebecca! Don't say that.."

"Well I was take care of a freaking witch when I was 1 1/2! The people willing to take me in was ruby's family...i remember me and sapphire Playing pranks on Crystal and ruby when I was 6..happy dinners..ever since I accidentally fought over a guy with Alyssa we became enemies..the worst part was she used to be my best friend..she ruins my life now..espically since she is the mayor's Daughter now. Now she stole my boyfriend..also known as my first boyfriend.."

"look everything will be okay.."

Soon the door bell rang..Rebecca looked at iris and the door..she opened it.

"Oh look he is here..how's date with little miss perfect eh?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close them..I have a surprise.."

She closed them..and peeked a little tiny bit..frank blind folded her just in case..she soon gave a huge smile..

"thank you so much!"

She kissed him on the cheek and saw a guitar of her own..and a dinner table with pizza..okay not first day material but it still passes..the happy Couple talked and frank told Rebecca exactly why he went with Alyssa on a date.

"Eww what a ugh!"

"I know she's annoying!"

"Well frank..thanks for the pizza..sorry for being such a freak.."

"Don't worry about it..."

He leaned in.

"Clean your mouth before you kiss me with those Alyssa germs!"

"I did gosh!"

"Just teasing."

Frank soon kissed Rebecca and they both left to the gloom house.

Next time on Rebecca and frank..

"We will be oh oh oh we will be ooh ooh ooh ourselves!"

"GREAT CUZ! ITS AMAZING!"

"Thanks sapphire."

"I think rip should have you in the band eh?" Asked Crystal.

"Nah..I don't think so.."

"It does seem like you have a chance.."

"I guess but wouldn't it be cheating because I'm the girlfriend of the creator of the band! Not fair!"

"Hmm." Said frank to himself..he got a. Big idea..

Tbc../

Sorry for the late and short episode! SO SO SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6: Rebecca's got talent

Frank and Rebecca

Chapter 6: Rebecca's got talent.

Written by Kate and Zoey

It was a Saturday morning in the gloom house and Rebecca was playing her guitar frank gave her last week. She strummed her guitar happily..there was soon a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Soon 3 girls came in..it was her cousins...

"Hello Rebecca!"

"Oh my goodness! Sapphire! Crystal!"

She gave them all a big hug and cried

"I missed you.."

"Both of us did."

Rebecca just kept smiling

"So how was your trip in Darkland?"

"Pretty gloomy..I missed gloomsville though..too bad to know I'm gonna have to take big huge responsibility later..the oldest rules gloomsville..the siblings do own gloomsville but one is more responsible."

"Oh cool."

Soon Rebecca took out her guitar.

"Play something! Go on!"

"Alright.."

"I just wanna spread my wings.."

"Soar above the horizon.."

"Let me fly up to the sky..."

"Until I find what's mine.."

"Let me fly up to the sky!"

"Soaring up In the horizon..."

"The wind blows on my wings making feel freeee!"

"Oh ya ya..."

"Ooh ooh ya..

"LET ME FLY UP TO THE SKY..."

"Until I find what's mine.."

The cousins soon clapped

"GREAT CUZ! ITS AMAZING!"

"Thanks sapphire."

"I think rip should have you in the band eh?" Asked Crystal.

"Nah..I don't think so.."

"It does seem like you have a chance.."

"I guess but wouldn't it be cheating because I'm the girlfriend of the creator of the band! Not fair!"

Frank was listening (when she started singing.)

"Hmm." Said frank to himself..he got a. Big idea..

He soon ran to the garage and woke up len.

"Huh what!?"

"Look you know my girlfriend?"

"The ugly one or the fat one?"

"why did you criticize my girlfriend!"

"Haha! April fools!"

"It's not even April fools.."

(Unless your reading this on April fools.)

"Oh..my bad.."

"Anyways I over heard Rebecca singing and I love her voice!"

"Dude! We got misery! She's an excellent singer!' Won't need someone else!"

"Come on give her a break! She can be a..guitar players and singer! Come on the more the merrier!"

"Fine..only cause your my brother..."

"Great!"

Frank rushed down the hall and knocked on Rebecca's door.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey! What do you want?"

"Well..I wanna congratulate you cause your OFFICALLY in rip!"

"Your kidding righ! OMG OMG OMG! THANK YOU!"

"Rehearsal starts tomorrow at noon."

"Okay.."

"Well bye!"

Rebecca squealed quickly and looked at her guitar..she soon looked at her special charm braclet and her mother's diary...

Dear Diary,

I DIDENT give to live out the dream of being in a band..

I wish I could have my daugther do it..if she wants to though..

I'm a business woman now..move on..im gonna write more later..

I'm still flying over to gloomy York..

Sincerely,

Quinn Q.

She gave out a smile and hugged the journal..

"I will live out your dream mom..just for you.."

Band practice...

"Okay Rebecca here you go..."

Len handed her a violin.

"Umm I thought I'm sin-"

"Pfft no..we already have misery. Deal with it!"

Rebecca's reaction...O.O

Len was laughing because he thought Rebecca wasent gonna play good but..len made a huge mistake...she freaking played the Violin right!

"But y-"

"Hey I'm a girl of many talents..I'm impossible to get out out of The band..I played every instrument...from. The spoons to the violin.

"Hahahaha!"

"Shut up too frank!"

"Fine geesh."

Soon they all got ready to sing a song..but frank started drooling on the mic cause he kept staring at his girlfriend...

"Uhh..Frank..

"Yes? Rebecca?"

"Can you not drool..and not create a river.."

"Okay.."

Everyone started laughing..including the 'audience'.

"Frank you better not Stare and drool at the same time it disgusting!"

Everyone started laughing again.

After band practice...

Rebecca walked out with her new violin..her favorite thing about it was it was a silver color. She walked into her room...she looked at her mother's

diary..her last words were 'HELP! I CANT DI-'

Rebecca let out a tear...

Rebecca's past info:

Rebecca's parents died on December 21,2001..a couple months after she was born..Thier Names were Quinn Quickster and Jake Quickster...Rebecca was supposed to get her fast powers by the time she was 13 but since her father and mother died she can't get them..they had to train her..instead she lived with opal gloom..the women who couldent have a kid..and almost killed her own sister..but killed Rebecca's mother,her sister in law, by the help of a evil friend..but when she was little she always saw a guy..looking over her shoulder..and a women always hugging her when she's asleep..

She soon played the violin..

TBC...

"Why do you have to be sick of all days! WE ARE SCREWED!"

"I can still perform if I- *sneezes* Get unsick."

"What is that blue thing! AHHH! FRANK HELP HELP!"

"I will save you Rebec- AHHHH!"

*portal closes*

After chapter 7 your gonna have to read a new story called a thousand years coming July 20th. It's an adventure you can't miss.


End file.
